The present invention relates to a set screw apparatus, and more specifically relates to a set screw apparatus for retaining a therapy delivery element with respect to a device.
Implantable medical devices often include headers having set screw and block assemblies for retaining leads and other such devices in connection with the implantable medical devices. However, if the set screw is completely backed out of the block, the set screw will disengage from and potentially fall out of the block. The set screw can often be very difficult, if not impossible, to re-engage within the block. If the set screw is able to be re-engaged within the blocks, doing so costs valuable time and effort. If the set screw is unable to be re-engaged, the implantable medical device might have to be replaced, which, in addition to costing time and effort, can cost a considerable amount of money. Moreover, if the set screw falls out of the block and into the patient, time and effort must be spent to locate the set screw and remove the set screw from within the patient. There also exists a possibility of potential health issues arising from the set screw falling into the patient.